Cry
by msnh
Summary: This is a Starr and Cole fic that is based on Cry by Kelly Clarkson. It's them getting back together. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_ Cry_

_**Summary: Short One Life to Live story...Starr and Cole, based on Cry by Kelly Clarkson Okay...so they know their baby is "dead". Cole had just become clean from his drug use. Starr is alone in her room, thinking about Cole, and how sad she really is without him, when he shows up to tell her he is clean. Short story on them getting back together. Three chapters maybe?** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The song, the people, any of it. Just having fun : )** _

_--_

_If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on._

_When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk._

_Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue Pretend I'm okay with it all._

_Act like there's nothing wrong _

_--_

She had fallen for her teacher! Her teacher. It was insane. It had been a horrible idea. Starr remembered the night Cole had caught her kissing Mr. J. He had been so mad, and though Starr was mad that he would do something like that, some level of her was pleased. It meant Cole had to feel something for her. Something that made him feel jealous. Everything had been so hard, and she wished she still had Cole. Losing their baby had been so hard, going through the pregnancy without him had been so hard. The whole school had given her dirty looks the WHOLE time she was pregnant. When people found out her and Cole weren't even together anymore, it got worse. Seeing Cole at school had been so hard. How do you walk past someone who means that much to you and act like every-thing's normal. That nothing is wrong. The love of her life had left her because they couldn't agree on the best way to deal with the pregnancy. He wanted to be there for her, and love her forever, and raise the baby. She just couldn't do that...she wasn't ready! Her and Cole were both still children with high school, and college, and life's to live. Of course someday, her and Cole being married and having children would be perfect..just not then. He didn't understand that. Now he was so far gone. He was using drugs, and she felt like she didn't know him anymore. If only things had been different...would he have turned to drugs if she had decided to keep the baby, if the baby had lived, would he be in this mess? There was nothing more that she wanted then for Cole to stop using, and just come back to her. She needed him...she loved him.

_ --_

_Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry? Cry _

_--_

Tears started to fall from her face. She couldn't hold them back anymore. They poured out.

"Cole," Starr spoke aloud in her room, even though no one was there, "Please...just stop using. You are so much better then this. Stop using, and forgive me. Forgive me...and please...be with me again. I love you...I can't live the rest of my life without you." More tears came, and she laid in her bed thinking about the times they had together.

_--If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart._

_Yeah what do I care If they believe me or not._

_Whenever I feel Your memory is breaking my heart. I'll pretend I'm okay with it all Act like there's nothing wrong _

_--_

She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't act like EVERYTHING was okay when NOTHING was okay. It had been so long since things had been normal in her life. She wanted to be like every other girl her age. Worry about normal things, not things like this.

_-- _

_I'm talking in circles I'm lying, they know it. Why won't this just all go away? Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

_--_

Just then Starr heard the door bell ring. She didn't answer it. A minute later, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Starr asked, clearing the tears from her eyes.

"It's Cole...do you mind if I come in?"

__


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Starr ran to open the door. How was it even possible that he was here? She just been thinking about him, wanting him here so bad, and now he was. She froze for a minute, not sure what to do.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Uh...yes...of course."

He tried. The door was locked.

"Uh...I think it's locked."

"Oh...yeah...right.."Starr said, walking over to unlock it.

"Hey," Cole said as he walked into her room.

"Hi...um...what are you doing here?" Starr asked him.

He looked her for a minute, where could he start. In front of him stood the person who meant the most to him. The love of his life and the reason he was able to fix his life, and she didn't even know it.

"I have some good news," He told her.

"Really? What is it?"

"I just passed my drug test, all on my own. I am clean Starr,"

Starr reached over right away and hugged him. "Oh my gosh...I am sooo proud of you! How did you do it?"

"Oh god...I was in so much pain...but you are the reason I made it through?"

Starr looked at him confused, "But..I didn't do anything. I wish you had told me, I would have been there to help you."

Cole opende up his wallet and pulled out a picture of the two of them. It was wrinkled, looking as though it had been beant every which way.

"When it got so bad...that I just wanted drugs, just a little bit...something to take the pain away, I looked at this. I thought of you. I thought if how I had to do this...so that maybe I could work my way back to you. I love you Starr. I have always loved you."

"Pinch me," Starr said.

He smiled, "I was expecting I love you too."

"Oh my gosh...of course I love you! I love you sooooo much! You have no idea I was just in my room thinking about you. Thinking about everything that had happend, and I just wanted you here so bad. I wanted you to be clean...and to say you still care for me..and now here you are..." Tears filled her eyes, happy tears, this could not be happening.

He brought himself to her, and went and kissed her. She kissed him back, as he put his arms around her. They stood there and continued kissing, not wanting to move. Not wanting to break apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

They had been through everything. Cole and Starr had gone through so much. They had seen each other even though neither of their parent's had agreed with it. Cole never left no matter what her father put him through. Then, her father tried to move the family away, so her and Cole made love. It was perfect. Her first time. Everything about it, until the end. After, they were just laying there, peaceful when her father came in. Starr couldn't think like that, but as much as she tried to stop it, it all came back to her. Then, she found out she was pregnant and her and Cole ran away. It didn't last long, and then they were both faced with choices they should have never had to make. They were way to young for it. Cole wanted a family so bad, he wanted Starr to keep it, but she couldn't. Nothing for easier after that. They lost their baby. Cole started using drugs, nothing felt right. All of that in the past now, and here they were. Cole was no longer on drugs, and he had told her he loved her, and she loved him too. It was perfect.

Starr continued to kiss him, and then pulled away for a moment and smiled. She then whispered something she didn't expect to say, and Cole didn't expect to hear. "I want you,"

"What?" Cole asked.

Starr didn't regret saying it...it was the truth. "I said...that I want you..." She went into kiss him again before he could say anything.

"Uh....I'd love to Starr...but are you sure? I mean I know last time was horrible..."

Starr smiled, "It wasn't horrible, at all. I loved it. I've always felt sad it never happend since. Sure, some bad things happened afterwards, but that won't happen this time. I'm prepared now. I am on the pill, I couldn't afford to get pregnant again. My father is busy at his own place...we're alone. Of course I want you..."

"It sounds like you have thought this through,"

She smiled, "I guess I have...I've been thinking about it..."

"Oh you have?"

Starr started to blush a little. "Yes."

"Me too," He said as he went into kiss her again. Kissing her lips, and then working his way down her neck. It had been over a year since they had first been together. He wanted this so badly, and finally it felt right.

They kissed harder, as Starr lead the way to her huge bed, where they began to kiss even more, and Starr start to unbutton Cole's shirt. She felt his stomach, as the shirt fell to the ground. He then took her shirt off and kissed her all over as he removed her bra. Before they knew it, they were making love, and this time just it had been before, it was perfect.

"I've missed you so much," Cole admitted to Starr while they lay in bed.

"I missed you too, but that's over. We're back together."

"Yes. We are." He smiled.


End file.
